


It has a name

by MissTurtle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: British, F/M, First Meeting, King of Hell, Sass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5584495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTurtle/pseuds/MissTurtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is a British hunter and works with Sam and Dean. <br/>One day she meets Crowley, after Sam and Dean capture him.</p><p>//Short\\</p>
            </blockquote>





	It has a name

**Author's Note:**

> (Y/N) = Your Name  
> (Y/L/N) = Your Last Name  
> (Y/H) = How you describe your hair  
> (Y/E) = How you describe your eyes
> 
> That's more or less it.

You are sat alone in the bunker waiting for the boys to return. They don't want you with them on this hunt. They said you'd find out why but you're non the wiser. That us until, they open the door and drag a short man in a black suit in. 

"Hey!" You approach

"(Y/N), hey, ugh we'll explain shortly" Sam stops to say as you ponder about the smirking man.

"Who's our guest?" You say sarcastically, noting the bounds around his wrists sujest otherwise.

"Not now (Y/N)" Dean hisses as he pushes past you.

"Woah, sorry sir" You say sharply.

"I've had enough of sarcasm for one day, I don't need it from you, shorty" Dean continues to walk dragging the man behind him.

"Now that's not nice, squirrel" The man torments.

"Ah, it speaks" you laugh as you brush your (Y/H) to one side and lean against the wall.

"It also has a name, love" 

"And what would that be?"

"Crowley" He smirks

"I'm (Y/N). I'd shake your hand but,"

"How about a kiss instead?"

"Ha. Cute." Your sarcasm is glowing as usual.

"You're British?" He says as you turn around to leave the room. The boys making no attempt to cut in for whatever reason. Which was strange, especially for Dean.

"So are you" You smiled "so why do my lovely friends have you in cuffs?"

"I'm the king of hell"

"Of course theres one of those" you shake your head. You're almost out the room when he speaks again.

"Visit again, darling?" you turn to look at him, he looks you straight in your (Y/E) eyes and smiles as Dean sits him in the middle of a circle on the floor, that's you're rather unfamiliar with.

"Maybe. Or maybe I'll never see you again"

"Oh you will. I'll make sure if that." Dean tightens the restrains, wiping the smile off his face.


End file.
